


You Need Help

by daisherz365



Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Prompt Fill, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisherz365/pseuds/daisherz365
Summary: Two Holmes' meet and it's very confusing for one of them. They eventually get to the issue at hand.





	You Need Help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> This was a prompt fill for a [sarcastic meme](http://sincerelydayyy.tumblr.com/post/173006991760/prompt-list-of-sarcasm-2) on Tumblr. Feel free to prompt me one of them here if you like. 
> 
> prompt: "There's a person for everyone, and the person for you is a psychiatrist." - Sherlock + any character you want!
> 
> I obviously did a sort of crossover because I've been doing those a ton haha! 
> 
> Hope y'all like it <3

Sherlock Holmes was fairly certain he was hallucinating. There couldn’t be two of him in the same place. It just didn’t seem logical at all. If the identification card he was holding of the man sitting in front of him - one of two people in the room other than him - wasn’t a forgery then perhaps he was simply on something.

He didn’t recall taking anything. In fact, he had been on a case for a grueling two weeks. A thought occurred to him with that thought in mind. He had to be sleep deprived - or asleep, something that he hadn’t forced himself to do in at least seventy-two hours. 

Yes. That had to be it. 

This whole bizarre situation was much too vivid for a dream. Yet, he planned to treat it as such until something changed. 

“Where are we?” He decided to ask as he passed over the ID back to its owner; the other Holmes. 

“New York.” The man replied simply. He couldn’t tell what accent he was sporting but Sherlock didn’t think it sounded very American at all. He was dressed very relaxed in a button up shirt and corduroy pants, no shoes he noticed with a second more focused gaze. 

He definitely hadn’t taken a trip to America in the last two days. Dreaming, surely. 

“Problem?” Called the woman to his immediate left who was dressed to impress. 

“Who are you?” He asked instead wanting to get an answer that might give him more information on the situation at hand. 

“Joan Watson. A detective on most days, a former surgeon.”

A second Watson now?

Why would he dream that up? The one he had made very unsettlingly decisions but that was neither here nor there. There was also the added bonus that this one was female and quite attractive. It was almost distracting.

“Not possible.” He stated mostly to himself than the two alternative versions of himself and his best friend. They were different. Vastly so. 

“There is definitely a problem here, Watson.” The other Holmes changed from being bored almost listless to suddenly very intrigued by Sherlock. 

Sherlock looked down at himself and had to admit he was a state. Hair a mess, clothes ruffled and not pressed by any working iron. Was he sweating? Sick?

“What? There is no problem.” He insisted. He was in denial.

“Why don’t you tell us what you’re struggling with and maybe we can aid you, Sherlock?” This Joan person said to him.

He was tired, that was the only reason he basically laid out his whole past month to these two strangers who were definitely from an opposite parallel universe where he resided in America. 

The other Holmes looked amused by the end of it. “There’s someone for everyone, and the person for you is a psychiatrist.”

“I’ve been to those before. So unhelpful.”

Joan Watson laughed. “Sounds familiar?” She was talking to her counterpart and not Sherlock but he reacted by the sudden change in her demeanor upon noticing it. “Before you can go any further with this pathologist woman you have to sort your own life out. You’ve been through a lot and you can’t just expect things to go back to the way it was just because you were used to it. If you love her, deal with yourself first.”

“Of course I do. You’re in my head, by the way.”

“Then that tells you more than anything else we could tell you, Holmes.” The other Sherlock told him flippantly before retrieving his phone out of his pocket. He was bored again. 

He was felt something cool on his face. It took much longer than it should have for him to come out of that dream or conversation or whatever that was. 

He instinctively reached out for the hand that was retreating from around his head where a cool compress had been applied and shook him awake. He met a familiar set of brown eyes. She looked tired.

He wasn’t sure what to say but he let go of her hand. She just sighed. “You’re going to work yourself into a grave, you know that?” 

It was nice to know she cared even if he didn’t give her a lot of reasons to be here - in her own living room by the looks of it - taking care of him. 

“What’s wrong with me?” He mumbled quietly.

“Do you want an honest answer?” She rolled her eyes, hands resting on her hips. She was in pajamas. 

He was tempted to be sarcastic. But, he wasn’t feeling that great. His body was on fire. “Medically, Molly.”

“Like I said, you’re going to work yourself to death. This case is taking a lot out of you. You need rest like the rest of us, Sherlock Holmes.”

“How did I get here?”

She gave him a look. “You called me. When I didn’t answer your best friend called me thinking you were dying and not wanting to deal with you. So you’ve been on my couch for three days in a feverish fit. You kept mumbling weird shit.”

“Hope didn’t inconvenience you too much, Molly. I’m sure I can deal with getting better on my own.” He tried to get up.

She pushed him back down. “I’ve been fielding calls with your parents who expressed deep frustration with you so no. We’re stuck in this mess until you’re at 100%.”

“Sorry. They can be a bit much.”

Molly snorted. “Not really. Your mum is a sweetheart, your dad is pretty quiet. They just want you to take care of yourself like you’re supposed to. They didn’t give me a lot of information but I’m assuming it involves whatever happened with your sister that involved that phone call.”

“She was threatening you.” He finally told her. 

Molly sat on the arm of the sofa above his head, placing her hands in her lap. “Yeah. I’m not an idiot.” 

She didn’t sound upset just tired. 

As much as it annoyed him to even think, those other versions of himself and John might have been right. “Can we set this conversation for a later date? It might surprise you to know I’m still sorting through all of this and working a case.”

“The case has been solved.” She paused as she looked down at him. “But, yes. I’m not in the mood to go through all of that again. Postpone it as long as you need.”

“I would prefer to tell you what I’ve been trying to for the past month now but as you noticed I’m not well and you wouldn’t believe me.”

“You’d be surprised.” She said quietly. 

He didn’t know how to respond to that or the fact that she was moving his hair out of his face. Her hands like the compress felt good against his skin. He didn’t move. Or say a word. 

Silently though he regarded her statement. 

_You’re always surprising me, Molly._

 


End file.
